


Phone Call

by fxreflies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cold, Okay Ending, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Villains, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxreflies/pseuds/fxreflies
Summary: Adrian Toomes has an illegal job. But out of all the things he though in his mind he would do during it or because of it was not this. His phone rings off at work and he ends up dropping a young-sounding kid into a lake. Pity? Think again. Welcome to the business world, friends.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot. This happens before Peter gets dropped into a lake. Yeah, spoilers for homecoming, by the way.  
> Uh? I love reviews. They make my day.  
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

The ringtone echoed throughout the building.

Adrian Toomes quickly recognized it as his own. A spark of fear engined in his bones when he thought it would finally be his wife or daughter. They, well, they didn't know. They were clueless about his occupation, and he planed to keep it that way. He was doing illegal things, and the business was a secret for a reason.  
Adrian briskly walked to the desk where his phone usually laid, only to find it in the hands of Phineas Mason, who called himself the Tinkerer. Mostly because he's the nerd and builds the weapons. Normally, he wore goggles to shield his eyes from the work he did with the alien technology.

"Oh, ah, sir," Tinkerer started, slowly taking the phone away from his ear as he covered it with the other hand. "It's Herman Shultz. From the van?"

Herman Shultz. That names sounded vaguely familiar. Could Herman be that creep who calls himself the Shocker? Made sense. Him and another worker were going to test some new weapons as they sold one to some criminal named Aaron Douglass.

Adrian stuck his hand out as it quickly filled with his phone. He loved that hint of fear he put into people like this. After all, he was the boss and Adrian owned it. He shoved his phone towards his ear, ready to listen to whatever problem was going on. "What is it now, Shultz?"

Loud, booming laughter followed as a response. Then a scraping of metal against concrete and a young voice yelled something along the lines of "Ow! My butt!"

"Hey!" Adrian yelled into the phone in an attempt to grab the receivers' attention.

"We've got a problem, Toomes," Herman Shultz, on the other side of the line, replied. "Suit up, 'cause this spider ain't givin' up."

A loud smash came through the phone, like a fight was going on. Toomes recognized another voice in the background - the other person who worked for him.

"Well?" Adrian responded. "Can I have a location?"

"Suburbs," was Herman's reply. "Oh, and you'll see where we are; the spider just keeps breaking everything he touches."

"Reckless hero," Toomes spat.

He was about to hang up the phone when Shultz stuttered again. "Blue Jay Road!" he yelled, then hung up, giving Adrian a better, more specific location.

Adrian Toomes tossed his phone back to Mason, who juggled it in his hands before placing it back on the work table in front of him. A curious look followed shortly after as he looked up at his boss.

"What was it?" Mason asked, slowly standing up.

Toomes spun in circles before facing his co-worker. "Stupid spider guy from YouTube thinks he can screw up my plans."

Without room for a response, he turned around and walked up a short flight of stairs that led to his prized possession - the wing suit. Everything wouldn't be build up to this point where Toomes was at now if it wasn't for this suit. He's been called the Vulture for it and the wing's bird like features, capturing, daring bright green eyes.

This was how he built the weapons. Well, this was the first step to building them. He had to steal the alien technology from big-shots like Stark. And so far, it worked breathlessly.

Without thinking about it twice, Adrian shoved on the helmet, snapping it closed and backed up into the wing-suit. It connected to the body-suit he was already wearing that was made for the wings. The roof above Toomes cranked open, letting a large enough opening for him to fly out of to do whatever he needed to with this spider problem.

As the wings started up, Mason spoke. "Uh, you know where your going, right?" he asked hesitantly as if he was a kid who just got in trouble with his parents.

"Blue Jay Road," Toomes replied, his voice muffled slightly through the mask as he felt the breeze against his face because the wings were now ready.

"Be careful," Tinkerer warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Adrian commented in reply.

As he flew into the air, a gust of wind erupted below him, blowing papers and other light weight objects around. That was the moment that Adrian realized he loved his job so much. Yes, he has this moment every time he went to steal something, but it was different now. He was taking down a hero.

A grin was now on Toomes's face, hidden beneath his mask. Oh, how the world has changed.

He flew into the suburbs. There was a muggy dark blue sky above him. Adrian quickly knew where he was going because apart from the ear piece he was wearing build in his helmet, there was a path of destruction. Herman Shultz was astonishingly correct this time, which was a new concept.

But it also drew attention to their small, but working business. And Toomes could not handle the Avergers down here to take care of his problems. Nor did he want some spider interfering.

Back to the plan, Adrian spotted a red and blue blur jumping from rooftop to rooftop, breaking everything he touched in the process. There was a fallen treehouse, a messed up tent, a ruined pool party, people in awe, broken shingles, and much more. Who did this guy think he is? An amateur, clearly. And he was a big nuisance, as well. He was jumping as he spoke to himself, saying encouraging things to himself, such as "Though you'd get away from me, hm?"

But Toomes was a bit intrigued at how he hopped breathlessly from the homes, spitting out webs when needed with a voice so high. It was as if the hero was just a kid.

Adrian followed up high in the sky, back a bit so he could wait for the perfect opportunity to strike without making the spider aware. After all, his wing-suit was pretty big - and cool - so it made plenty of noise. His broken and battered van was turning left as the spider was close behind, his shortcut working just as planned. Clearly, whoever this masked freak was though he was going to get away with it.  
Little did he know the van had backup, and Adrain was no man to reckon with.

But then! Now!

Quickly, Adrian dipped down, catching the spider with his clawed feet. He spew out too many jumbled words as Adrian brought whoever this was up higher into the night. However, his voice was high. It sounded...young. That shocked Toomes, but not as much as when a parachute popped out of the skin-tight spandex the guy was wearing.

In result, Toomes panicked shortly and let go of the spider. He dropped into a lake as Adrian flew back to his base. On the way there, another thing flew by, diving into the lake right after the spider fell. Did he have a fail safe?

But why did he sound like a kid?

Pushing that thought out of his head, Toomes rushed back to get out of the suit. Herman Shultz just did something that he shouldn't have. He drew attention. Toomes didn't want that, didn't need that, didn't like that. Adrian did this job for money, not for fun - although this night was a bit cool.

He told Shultz to do this deal under the radar. Maybe someone was losing their job tonight.

And as for that pathetic spider, well Adrian Toomes with handle him just right when the time comes.


End file.
